


The Mirror

by xslytherclawx



Series: Ides of Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Harry doesn't think anything of the mirror at first. He's far more distracted by his new coworker.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ides of Drarry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the vault cursed object challenge, and features a drarry tile - listed at the bottom.

Harry is just at a routine meeting with Professor McGonagall when he sees it for the first time. He supposes it’s always been there, but he can’t remember seeing it before.

He’s too distracted to remark upon it.

“I’m telling you, Professor McGonagall –”

“Minerva,” Professor McGonagall corrects.

“Minerva,” Harry says. “You can’t _seriously_ think that it’s a good idea to let Draco Malfoy work here!”

“Harry, I understand your hesitation, and even distrust of the man, but we are in need of a qualified Transfiguration professor, and Mr. Malfoy is more than qualified.”

“Surely there must be someone else to take the position.”

“I assure you there is not. I strongly suggest you try being civil with Draco before you jump to conclusions.”

“It seems, _Mr._ Potter, that you’re worried you’ll be outshone by someone with _genuine_ talent.”

Harry’s eyes dart to Snape’s portrait. “Yeah, I’m sure _you_ were thrilled when Dumbledore picked Lupin over you for your dream job,” he says before he can think better of it. “At least I’ve never dreamed of becoming Transfiguration professor – no offense, Profe– Minerva.”

“None taken,” Minerva says. “But Draco Malfoy’s placement at this school is final.”

* * *

Harry tries to be civil. He really does.

Neville’s really doing a much better job of it.

(Harry’s never taken issue with _Neville’s_ placement; the man is a Herbology Master, and they’ve always been friends.)

Neville invites Malfoy out for a pint on his first day – which Harry only finds out when he sees them _both_ at the Three Broomsticks when he goes to meet Neville.

It’s really just a miracle he doesn’t walk right back out.

He’s annoyed at Neville for not mentioning it. 

He makes sure to sit away from Malfoy, though he can tell Neville isn’t happy about that. Good. Harry’s not happy that Malfoy’s even _here._

Harry never quite lets his guard down, not even as Neville tells a story about his boyfriend doing something obscenely sweet and romantic for him and Malfoy blurts out, “I didn’t realise you weren’t straight, either.”

Neville speaks before Harry can. “I didn’t either until… must’ve been seventh year? Shit time to realise you liked boys, really, with everything going on.”

“Anyone in particular that did it?” Malfoy asks, like they’re friends.

Neville pauses perhaps a second too long and shrugs. “Not really. But all through Hogwarts, prior to that, I’d been very self-conscious and avoiding the bathroom when the other boys were in it, but never daring to change in front of anyone – Harry can vouch for that – but then when we were living in the Room of Requirement, that really wasn’t an option anymore.”

“How _did_ you lot shower in there?”

“The Room gave us a bathroom. Well, two, really. But we all ended up seeing each other in various states of undress at one point or another regardless. I didn’t have the luxury of being self-conscious.”

“I’ve always wondered,” Malfoy says, “how many people ended up shagging.”

Neville turns slightly pink, and Harry wonders – but no. There’s no way. “A few. Not everyone. Most of us were too exhausted to properly – there was definitely more… _hand_ sort of things.”

“Makes sense,” Malfoy says. He takes a long drink and sighs. “I spent most of Hogwarts too caught up in one person in particular to really think about anyone else.”

“I think a lot of people did,” Neville says diplomatically. “Though in at least one case for me, I didn’t quite realise the _way_ I thought about that person was – well, what it was.”

“Took me a few years, too,” Malfoy says.

“I don’t think I fancied anyone before Cho,” Harry volunteers.

Neville and Malfoy both snort.

“What?” Harry asks.

“You’re serious?” Malfoy asks.

“Harry, everyone _knew.”_

“Everyone knew _what?”_ Harry asks.

“Well, there was Cedric Diggory, of course, though who _didn’t_ fancy _him_ at one point or another?”

“You were thinking of Cedric?”

“Of course,” Malfoy says.

“I was thinking about Oliver Wood.”

 _“Oh,”_ Malfoy says. “Wood.”

“I didn’t fancy Oliver Wood,” Harry says.

Both Neville and Malfoy roll their eyes. If this is how the term is going to go, Harry’s not looking forward to it.

* * *

Harry doesn’t know what to do when Malfoy walks into his classroom a few weeks later.

“I’m here on official business, I assure you,” Malfoy says before Harry can say anything.

“Unfortunately I haven’t the foggiest idea how to remove Dark Marks, so if that’s your question –”

“It is _not,_ and I’m glad to see you’ve moved past our old rivalry, Potter. Especially after my mother and I both saved your life. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“You’re not in Azkaban, are you? Either of you? Call it even.”

“If you’re quite finished,” Malfoy says.

“I’m not, but go on.”

Malfoy crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. This is a terrible time to notice that Malfoy has actually become somewhat attractive over the decade since Harry’s seen him. “You didn’t notice the mirror in McGonagall’s office? She asked me to look at it; thinks it might be Cursed.”

“Why would she ask _you_ to look at it?”

“We were already talking about something related, and I _did_ grow up in a manor filled with Cursed artefacts. My father brought me to Borgin and Burke’s before I’d even come to Hogwarts.”

“I wouldn’t brag about that if I were you,” Harry says.

“I’m not. I’m asking for your help. And Neville’s, too, though I thought I’d approach you first.”

Harry wants to refuse. But he knows better. “Fine. But for McGonagall. Not for you.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Just that you don’t like me.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No,” Malfoy says. “I can’t.” He doesn’t look angry, either, or even annoyed or hurt or – anything. “Though, for what it’s worth, I’ve gotten over our stupid rivalry on my end.”

“Good for you,” Harry says. “I didn’t call your friends slurs for years.”

That, it seems, is that.

**Author's Note:**

> The drarry tile I used was #11: Severus Snape's portrait gets sassy. 
> 
> I may continue this at some point after I'm done with Fandom 5K for this year!


End file.
